They Fade
by Music and NightShades
Summary: Noe summ. :P


**[**-___ **They Fade** ___-_]_

one-shot NOE SPUD INSIDE! Squint to see the JakexTrixness OOC[lots] I changed their namez! Now that i told yu, dun hit meh! XD Noe summ. just read. RRR.

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^

"Jakey-boy!"

'Jakey-boy', or Jacob Luke Long, the infamous American Dragon, almost fell before he came to a stop on his old, trustey skateboard, and turned around only to see TRixie in her old purple rollerblades; having much less trouble balancing herself than him.

"Trixie."

The "Am-Drag Gang" had gradually broken up over the years, Spud had finally taken a chance in the dating wolrd after Trixie hooked him up with NaTasha, and hardly had any time for Jake and Trixie anymore.

She bet he even forgot how to use his magic.

Jake then tuned everything and everyone out except for Li Shao and Fu dog, the HunstClan and Rose were wrecking havic in the magical realm, and he had to hold down the peace.

Without any distractions.

[That would be the listed: School, Trixie, Skateboarding, Trixie, Spud, Trixie, and did we mention TRIXIE?]

Trixie, being left in the dust, decided to then, grow up, and straighten up.

She did a few stunts and contests for extra cash, she focused on her medical and science studies, gotton into a private-

(-all girls-)

highschool, and had made another group of friends, but she didn't forget her first.

Jake, remembering some manners, then addressed the new, older, unknown 'Trixie.'

"How you been holdin' up, babygirl?"

'Babygirl', stilled used to the old nickname, shrugged, flipping her now long, wavey cocoa locks over her shoulders.

The teens stared unknowinly at eachother.

"Uh..."

Being the first to look away, Trixie sat down rather fluidly on the Skate Park's bench-

(-she remembered sitting on that same bench, Spud, Jake and her eating ice cream, hers falling to the ground, Jake kissing her cheeck and giving her his'-)

-she blushed slightly, patting the empty space beside her.

Jake stared skeptically at Trixie, then the open bench before flopping down himself, letting his board fall to the concrete, rolling it back and forth.

Sharing awkward, hesitant half-smiles, the teens stayed(sp?) queit; silence reigned.

"Jake?"

"Hmm?"

There was a soft breeze, gently blowing the kids' long hair.

Jake sighed, reluctantly returning his gaze to the chocolate GODDESS that had become of rowdy, rough, tomboy Trixie.

"What Trix?"

'Trix' groaned embarressedly(sp?) pushing her free bang behind her ear.

"Please. It's Trinity."

Jake gawked.

Trixie... changed her name?

"Yes, I changed my rediculious name."

She read minds now?

"Jake, seriously, I was pratically named in tribute to Trix Cereal."

"I liked your name...

Very much."

Trinity giggled half heartilly; something Trixie would never doe.

Shaking her head noe, the girl turned her chocolate gaze to the orange-pink autumn sky.

She sighed.

"I know. You and Spud both."

The silence cunsumed them, the day went on, the sky shifting from the playful pink-orange of afternoon to the sleepily serious navy-black of night.

It was almost 9 o'clock, though neither budged from their seats.

The moon was cresent, and the stars barely shone through New York's constant flashing lights.

"Tired?"

Trinity watched the dragon boy stand and stretch-

(-all the while standing on his skateboard-)

-yawning quietly, his eyes closed.

"More or less."

"I'll walk you home."

Jake eyed the impassive girl before letting out a pent up chuckle.

"Uh, Trixi- TRinity; I think it's the other way around, babygirl."

Trinity stood as well, completely funk-shway(sp????) as she patted the Asian-American boy on his pale creme cheek.

"I'm nout your babygirl anymore."

(-(-(TxJ much?)-)-)

"Jake?"

Jake threw a "Huh?" over his shoulder, currently fumbling with his many assorted keys; some magical, some ordinary. He cursed his grandfather for trusting him so much.

"Jakey?"

He stopped now, turning around fully, key lay forgotten in his pocket.

"Yeah?"

"I miss you.

And Spud."

Jake's eyes softened, and he sighed, looking up at the clear sky, willing away the childhood memories, and emotions that were attacking him.

"Me too."

Trinity wrapped her dark arms around Jacob's waist, resting her head on his chest.

Jake, sighing once more, settled for wrapping a jacketted arm around her narrow shoulders, and pulling her deeper into him.

"I wish we could just... go back, you know?"

"Yeah."

Jake found his housekey.

He lent Trix his jacket.

She walked home alone, but slightly content.

She never returned the jacket.

Haley whined about nout being able to see her "Big Sister."

-

The "Am-Drag Gang" grew up.

TRinity, or "Trixie" followed her dreams of becoming a doctor. She lives good.

Steven, or "Spud", married Natasha and had a beautiful baby boy they named Ron.

Steven then set out to create "Spud-opolus!" becoming an instant millianare from the party themed Bed and Breakfast.

Jacob, or "Jake", secretly stayed the American Dragon until he turned 19 and Haley 15.

He got a job traveling all around the world; and occansionally he stayed with Trinity, and also Steven's B&B.

Lia Sho passed away, Fu dog nout far behind, and Haley took over as the American Dragon for her generation with Sun as her master.


End file.
